


But We're Both In Silence

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sighs, and the air from her lungs seems to cover the both of them.  She means to say something, anything.  She means to yell, to hurt.  But the breath leaves her lungs and she finds that she cannot find the strength to, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We're Both In Silence

She sighs, and the air from her lungs seems to cover the both of them. She means to say something, anything. She means to yell, to hurt. But the breath leaves her lungs and she finds that she cannot find the strength to, not anymore.   
  
There are things she wishes she could explain. But how do you explain a fractured soul? She's forgotten what completeness feels like.   
  
His back is turned to her, all rigid and angry. He is not something good here, in the spaces between darkness and light. The trees rustle, and she thinks of nights spent in the forest. The stars shine too brightly and she rakes her fingers through her hair. She thinks of skin and words so quiet only the earth could hear them.   
  
_Morgana_ , his voice breaks around the syllables and she wonders what it is about her name that catches in his throat.   
  
She doesn't answer, unshed tears ghosting against her skin. The pain is contained in her chest and she doesn't know how to let it go.   
  
_He can't do this anymore_ , the words are written across his skin in an ink only she can read.   
  
_You can't escape this_ , the words tumble from her mouth, hushed. And for a moment she thinks he hasn't heard her. But his head lowers, and his hands clench.   
  
_I know._  
  
She closes her eyes and tips her head to the sky.   
  
She glances towards him one last time and he turns, his eyes weary.   
  
He breathes, a silent plea.   
  
She turns and walks into the depths of the trees, her heart heavy in her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea of the future where Morgana has stopped trying to get the throne because she has figured out that isn't what she wants. She is living in the forest, with the forest. The Old Religion flowing through her veins. So this drabble of sorts takes place in this time period where Merlin is the Royal Sorcerer or whatever and he has been secretly having a relationship with Morgana, but the thing is this _thing_ they have is so separate from his other life, that he feels the need to cut it off. It's like trying to live two lives.


End file.
